1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for processing information data files by using index files.
2. Related Background Art
There are conventional apparatuses which manage data such as video data and audio data in the form of files.
Among these apparatuses, there is an apparatus which manages a plurality of information data files by using index files storing index information for identifying the contents of each data file stored on a recording medium (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-278996, corresponding U.S. Publication No. 2003182279). In the apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-278996, a layout of information data files recorded on a recording medium is displayed on a display by using index files. A user designates a desired file by referring to the displayed index files and instructs to reproduce the desired file.
For example, an index film may be a file (title file) storing collection of character trains each added to an information file to feature the contents thereof.
The apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-278996 can manage a plurality of information data files stored on a recording medium by classifying them into common elements (virtual folders) such as record dates, travel locations and events.
It is considered to make part of property information in an index file have information defining attribute information (flag) (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-50811, corresponding U.S. Publication No. 2004047597). In this case, it is possible to retrieve and sort files on a recording medium at high speed and to judge at high speed whether a file is to be erased.
The above-described structures of prior art are, however, associated with the following problems.
For example, there is a case that video data or the like recorded on a recording medium is transferred to an external apparatus such as a personal computer to edit and view it.
In this case, even if video data is transferred to the external apparatus, information such as a virtual holder structure and titles cannot be confirmed on the external apparatus, because property information, title information and the like of an index file are lacking.
There arises therefore a problem that a user feels difficulty in processing data transferred from the recording apparatus to the external apparatus.
It can therefore be considered that data as well as the index file is transferred to the external apparatus.
However, also in this case, if the external apparatus does not have a dedicated application for understanding the structure of the index file, information such as the virtual holder structure and titles cannot be confirmed on the external apparatus.
There arises therefore a problem that a user feels difficulty in processing data transferred from the recording apparatus on the external apparatus.